Final
by hanappi
Summary: Akhirnya Claire x Cliff nikah! terus... teruss.. eng... eng... terus gituuu deh. read it to know it or leave it if you don't like it. yaah, kalo tanya jelek-bagusnya mana saya tau -,-


FINAL

Sekuel dari ff-ff sebelumnya (the notes, next generation, another happy ending, the answer) kayaknya ini udah bener-bener ending. nggak akan melahirkan sekuel-sekuel lain lagi.

Declaimer : Beginilah kalau jadi penulis latah. karakter hasil pinjem-pinjem -,- dan karakter disini semua bukan punya penulis.

Ide : **Blood Maniac Sparda** telah membantu otak dangkal penulis dengan memberikan ide cemerlang

Warning : Typo, abal, jelek, aneh, rada nggak nyambung. itu semua sudah jelas, orang yang buat aja sambil nonton film Hantu Kembang Perawan (emang ada?)

-Jalani hidup bukan berarti harus melupakan masa lalu. Tetap melangkah ke depan dan menengok ke belakang sesekali-

* * *

"Menikah atau tidak. Tidak ada yang berubah," komentar Karen. Ia meneguk _wine _yang kesekian kalinya. Di depannya terdapat Claire dan Cliff. Mereka menikmati makan malamnya sambil menunggu Ann yang sedang bekerja membantu Doug di dapur.

"Tidak ada yang harus berubah," Claire menjawab dengan wajah memerah. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menikah?"

"Aku? Menikah? Dengan Rick? Yang benar saja," dengan cueknya perempuan berambut coklat itu menuang _wine _ke dalam gelasnya. Beruntung Popuri dan Rick tidak ada di situ. Claire dan Cliff hanya bisa menggeleng dan memaklumi kelakuan Karen. "Kalian benar-benar tidak romantis," Karen kembali mengomentari pasangan yang baru saja menikah setengah tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

Claire menatap kosong ke arah pintu kulkas. Kali ini bukan kumpulan_ notes_ yang menjadi pikirannya. Tapi perkataan Karen beberapa hari lalu terus berputar dikepalanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga apa yang dikatakan Karen. Hubungannya dengan Cliff tidak ada yang berubah. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelum pernikahannya.

"Claire, ada apa? Kau merindukannya?" tanya Cliff yang baru saja pulang dari _Winery _mendapati perempuan kesayangannya mematung di depan pintu kulkas.

Claire tersentak._ Bodoh, tentu saja tidak. Kejadian itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu dan kenapa kau masih saja berpikir aku merindukannya? Dasar bodoh! _

Claire terlihat gugup meskipun dalam hatinya dia terus mengumpat dan kesal dengan pertanyaan Cliff.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" lagi-lagi Claire mengumpat dalam hati. Kali ini umpatan itu ditujukan untuk dirinya karena pertanyaannya itu akan membuat Cliff mengira dia benar-benar merindukan Gray.

"Aku hanya menebak. Jadi—benar kan?" Cliff tersenyum membuat wajah Claire merah padam. Bukan karena malu tapi menahan emosi. _Dasar bodoh!_

"Kau benar-benar tidak berbakat membaca pikiran, huh?" Claire memberikan coklat hangat kepada laki-laki berambut perunggu itu. "Kau bekerja keras hari ini?" sekarang Claire menempatkan diri di samping laki-laki yang dicintainya itu.

"Kelihatannya bagaimana?" Cliff tersenyum lebar memamerkan otot-otot di lengannya.

"Apa kau mau aku membantumu di _Winery_?" Claire menatap Cliff dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan jangan-terlalu-memaksakan-diri. "Aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi di ladang. May melakukan tugasnya dengan baik."

"Pekerjaanmu hanya bergosip dengan Karen, Ann, dan Popuri. Selain itu kau juga harus menungguku di rumah dan mengatakan 'selamat datang' dengan wajah riang. Itu sudah sangat membantu," Cliff menyentil hidung Claire pelan. Laki-laki mana yang tega melihat perempuan favoritnya bekerja keras di ladang atau di kebun memetik anggur dibawah sinar matahari musim panas.

"Jadi..."

Kalimat Claire terpotong karena tiba-tiba ia merasakan lengan Cliff yang berotot itu merangkulnya dan menariknya ke pelukan laki-laki berambut ekor kuda itu. Dirasakannya aroma dan panas badan Cliff. Perasaan nyaman menjalar di tubuh Claire.

"Aku merindukanmu," gumam Cliff pelan tepat di telinga Claire Kejadian seperti ini jarang terjadi mengingat Cliff adalah seorang pemalu. Darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Claire benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Seolah-olah tenaganya menguap begitu saja hingga Cliff menarik dagunya dan memberikan ciuman hangat untuknya.

.

.

.

"Hamil?" Ann menjerit heboh. Claire berusaha membungkam mulut perempuan energik itu.

"Bukankah itu normal. Mereka berdua baru saja menikah," ujar Karen dengan nada datar.

"Tapi membayangkan Claire dan Cliff melakukan..."

"Hentikan, Bodoh! Itu memalukan," Claire menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya. Untung saja saat itu mereka berada di rumahnya. Claire tidak bisa membayangkan kalau percakapan ini berlangsung di _Bar_.

"Hanya satu pesanku," Karen membuka mulutnya dan menyuapkan potongan apel kedalamnya. "Jangan biarkan dia memanggilku bibi," Karen menunjuk ke arah perut Claire.

.

.

.

"Cliff! Sebaiknya kau segera ke klinik!" wajah Duke terlihat panik. Begitu juga dengan Manna yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. "Claire. Sepertinya dia akan mengeluarkannya."

Segera Cliff menaruh keranjang yang berisi anggur yang beru saja dipetiknya. Ia bergegas menuju klinik. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Kenyataan bahwa dia tidak berada di samping Claire membuatnya semakin panik.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Cliff kepada Karen—perempuan itu terlihat lemas dan sekarang ia duduk di ruang tunggu klinik memegang kepalanya. Menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

"Entahlah, Elli sedang berada di dalam bersama Trent. Mereka sedang berusaha," ucap Karen tanpa mengangkat kepalanya sedikitpun.

Cliff duduk disamping Karen. Keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan. Keduanya sama-sama panik.

.

.

.

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu—lihat rambutnya berwarna pirang," ujar Cliff dengan nada riang. Ia senang sekali begitu mendapat kabar keduanya selamat. Karen langsung bergegas pulang begitu mendapat kabar bahwa Claire dan bayinya selamat. Katanya dia tidak ingin menganggu keluarga kecil itu.

"Sama sekali tidak mirip denganmu," canda Claire sambil mengendong bayi laki-laki berambut pirang.

"Hmm... benar juga. Wajahnya dan warna rambutnya—tidak ada yang mirip denganku," Cliff menanggapi candaan Claire dengan serius.

"Sudahlah. Kita akan menamainya siapa?" tanya Claire.

"Hmm..." Cliff berpikir sejenak. "Clafire? Dari Claire dan Cliff."

"Norak sekali," tawa Claire.

"Bagaimana kalau Sun? karena dia lahir di musim panas."

"Baiklah, Sun," Claire tersenyum dan memandang anak laki-laki yang digendongnya.

.

.

.

**Sun berusia 4 tahun**

"SUUUUUUNNN!"

"Apa, ma?"

"Aku dengar kau mendorong anak kota itu di pantai. Bisa jelaskan sesuatu?" Claire berusaha untuk tidak terlihat marah.

"A... Aku hanya malu, ma," dan sekarang anak laki-laki berambut emas itu terlihat gugup

_Hmm.. aku rasa aku tahu dari mana dia mendapatkan sifat pemalu itu._

.

.

.

"Aku rasa dia mirip seseorang," Ann memulai pembicaraan sambil menunjuk ke arah Sun yang sedang bermain sendirian di ruangan yang lain.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu. Kalau dia mirip dengan Claire—terutama rambutnya," Cliff menanggapi namun dibalas dengan gelengan ringan Ann.

"Rambut itu ditambah sifatnya yang pemalu... Hmmm... Aku rasa aku pernah melihatnya," Ann menekan pelipisnya seolah-olah dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat.

"Salahkan Cliff yang mewariskan sifat pemalu itu," kali ini Claire yang menanggapi.

"Bukan. Menurutku dia lebih mirip dengan Gray."

Kalimat Ann membuat Claire dan Cliff terkejut. Claire dan Cliff mengamati anak mereka satu-satunya dengan pandangan meneliti. Apa yang dikatakan perempuan berkepang itu benar. Sontak Claire dan Cliff saling pandang dan sontak mereka tertawa.

"Kau tahu, Claire. Sepertinya Tuhan mengirimkan 'Gray' kita." Cliff merangkul Claire sambil terus tertawa.

"Ya," ucap Claire singkat sambil menghapus titik air mata di pelupuknya. Ia merasa terlalu bahagia sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Tentu saja ia bahagia, karena pada akhirnya dia mendapatkan semuanya. Cliffnya dan Graynya.

**-THE END/TAMAT/FINI/NGGAK BERSAMBUNG/NGGAK LAGI-LAGI, DEH-**

* * *

sosok-asing-tidak-dikenal (baca : Alien) : Eh beneran nih udah nggak bakal ada lanjutnya lagi?

hanappi : Kayaknya. emng kenapa?

sosok-asing-tidak-dikenal : Bagoooooooos, akhirnya musnah juga tulisan-tulisan ala sinetron

hanappi : ...


End file.
